


Night Time Visitor

by Dojizerker



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojizerker/pseuds/Dojizerker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon, AU. Every night, she always stayed up late for her nightly visitor as a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Based on research into ubume.

It’s late. She should be asleep. But she didn’t want to.

Sitting up in her bed, she kept glancing at her clock for the time: 01:57AM.

Just a few more minutes. A few more minutes until it’s that time, when someone she wanted to see would come and see her.

01:58AM.

For a while, she always come and visited her in at that time. Amane can faintly remember what her father told her about that time, that hour, of the night. But her quiet eagerness made her forget.

01:59AM. One more minute.

Amane fiddled with her fingers, looking over at her bedroom door. Then peeked at her window, out into the dark night, somewhat seeing the stars from her spot…did they see the bright stars, she wondered?

02:00AM.

Ah, she’s getting sleepy…but she can’t sleep now. But then, Amane sensed something and looked over. Or rather…she sensed  _someone_.

“ _Amane_.” An ethereal looking woman was in her room, looking at her with a gentle smile. There’s something off about her, something not right, but that’s just one of the things anyone would notice about her. The other was her startling resemblance to the young girl.

“Mother!”

That’s right. Her mother’s here. She’s never around during the day, so the only time Amane can see her was at this time of night, at this hour. Just one hour, before she leave. She wanted to make every minute count, that’s why, compared to how she normally was, Amane just talk and talk to her mother. How her day was, who she met and how tired she noticed her father was.

And whenever it’s almost time for mother to leave, she would tuck Amane in and give her a handful of coins.

“ _Good night, Amane. Use them whenever you want to buy something_.”

“Will you come again tomorrow?”

“ _…Yes_.”

She left and Amane fall asleep.

But every time she woke up, the coins became leaves.

 


End file.
